dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Inferno
Dr. Inferno is an evil mad scientist who plans to conquer the world. Biography Evil Plan 1.0 In 2008, Evil Ogel had not been heard from in years, so he was suspected to have either died or given up. In that time, Dr. Inferno came up with an evil plan to take over the LEGO Planet. He rounded up a gang of mutants and cyborgs, including Saw Fist, Gold Tooth, Spy Clops, Break Jaw, Slime Face, Fire Arm, and Claw-Dette. However, since Dr. Inferno was not nearly as rich as Evil Ogel, he needed to make some quick money. Thus, he sent Saw Fist to steal an Energy Crystal in a snowy environment, Gold Tooth and Break Jaw to find some gold bars in the Amazon, and Slime Face to find some deep-sea treasure. Once he had enough money, he built his Volcano Base guarded by Spy Clops, Fire Arm, and Claw-Dette, and put his plans in motion to build a giant laser cannon. Needless to say, aside from Dr. Inferno and his followers, nobody was enthusiastic about his evil plans. A new organization of Agents formed to combat Dr. Inferno and foil his plans. Evil Ogel returned, furious that someone else would dare to try and take over the world, resulting in a bitter rivalry between the two villains. Having to concentrate his forces on both Agents and Ogel Drones, Dr. Inferno became stressed and did not have much success. In a failed raid of the Goo Caverns, he ended up meeting the Brickspider Bot v1.0 and forming an alliance with the prototype Brickster-Bot Spider, since both were staunch enemies of Ogel. Later, Dr. Inferno led an attack on Ogel's Mountain Fortress, during which he agreed to a temporary alliance with the Alpha Team. Things went from bad to worse for Dr. Inferno. Agent Chase had infiltrated one of Dr. Inferno's bases and stole his laptop, which contained vital information about his evil plans. Shortly afterward, he was captured by the Agents and put in the prison of their Mobile Command Center. He was broken out by Gold Tooth and Spy Clops, and took with them Agent Fuse as a prisoner. They returned to the Volcano Base, where Claw-Dette and Fire Arm tried to drop Fuse into a lava pit. However, other Agents arrived, rescued Fuse, and foiled Dr. Inferno's plans. Evil Plan 2.0 - The Robot Chronicles In 2009, Dr. Inferno pretended to resign from taking over the world, but established a base in LEGO City. Using his newly-amassed fortune, he began hosting a series of Tiny Turbo championships with money prizes. However, secretly he continued his evil plans. Gold Tooth stole a golden T-Rex statue from a museum, and new associates Dollar Bill and Dyna-Mite made a river heist with a safe of gold - both to add to Dr. Inferno's growing fortune. Dr. Inferno also sent his colleague Dr. D. Zaster to drop slime bombs in the city to distract the Agents, while Magma Commander and his Magma Drones planted explosives near city bridges. Then, Dr. Inferno unveiled his pride and joy: a towering robot mech which he controlled from its cockpit. Using this new creation, he terrorized LEGO City, creating fires with the robot's flamethrower and picking up citizens with the robot's claw. However, Agents Chase and Trace arrived and, after a long hard battle, managed to destroy the robot. Again, Dr. Inferno's plans were ruined, and with Evil Ogel constantly sending him gloating messages, it was not a loss he took easily. Dino Attack A year later, XERRD created the Mutant Dinosaurs to take over the world. XERRD sent out Walter Breen to form negotiations with the villains of LEGO Planet, including Dr. Inferno. Since Evil Ogel was opposed to Dr. Rex, Dr. Inferno saw Dr. Rex as a potential ally, as well as a method of making sure that he survived the Dino Attack. As such, Dr. Inferno and his henchmen often served as back-up for Dr. Rex's forces. His henchmen helped guard LEGO City and LEGO Island while he himself set up a large headquarters in the Goo Caverns as a way of mocking Ogel. Dino Attack and Agents' activity in the Goo Caverns increased after it was discovered that Green Goo had properties to shut down the nervous systems of Mutant Dinos. Dr. Inferno captured Spino and Shade, enslaving them for his own purposes. The mad scientist also allied with Dr. Wolf, a former associate of XERRD, but his presence in the Goo Caverns was discovered by Reptile. Shortly afterward, the allied forces of Dino Attack Team, Evil Ogel, and Alpha Team attacked Dr. Inferno's compound. A massive battle took place as these forces combated Dr. Inferno's henchmen and Dr. Wolf's Mutant Viking Monsters. Dr. Inferno shouted commands to Spino, but when Tex attacked Spino, the mad scientist was distracted enough for Hotwire to fire a laser rifle at his hair, setting it on fire. Dr. Inferno scrambled to put out the fire and then activated a massive laser cannon, which was disabled by Magma. Magma ordered Dr. Inferno to surrender, but the mad scientist escaped through a secret passage. He was pursued by a team of Agents. Although Dr. Inferno's Goo Caverns compound was destroyed, Dr. Inferno continued to provide aid to XERRD. Most notably, he sent the Brickspider Bot and numerous henchmen to protect the XERRD scientists working in the LEGO Island Laboratory. However, since he lost many henchmen in the battles for the Goo Caverns and LEGO Island, Dr. Inferno did not provided much aid to XERRD's operations on Adventurers' Island. Blaire Darkling sent a specific request for reinforcements, which Dr. Inferno ignored. Dr. Inferno showed up in LEGO City on December 21, 2010. After a tense conversation with Blaire Darkling, who accused him of failing to supply XERRD with his henchmen, he agreed to send his full forces into battle against Dino Attack Team. A few hours later, Dr. Inferno piloted a rebuilt version of his giant robot mech during the attack on Dino Attack Headquarters. However, the mech was overpowered by the recently-defected Cyrista's Bane, and Dr. Inferno was captured and taken prisoner by Dino Attack Team. After the end of the Dino Attack war, Dr. Inferno faced charges of war crimes and was sentenced to life imprisonment. However, time will tell if Dr. Inferno breaks free from jail and continues his evil plans once more. Abilities and Traits Dr. Inferno's left arm is completely mechanical. It also doubles as a flamethrower. Dr. Inferno is a mad scientist, bent upon conquering the world. However, unlike Evil Ogel, he does it in a quiet fashion, secretly stealing treasures and resources and quietly recruiting new agents. He is apparently gold-crazy, constantly coming up with schemes to get more money. Often, Dr. Inferno shows his cunning, deceptive side. It is hinted that he is also an egotistical maniac. Trivia *In the Dino Attack RPG, Dr. Inferno was introduced as a result of Grease's appearance. This was referenced numerous times in-universe whenever characters accused the Agents Defense Organization of bringing Dr. Inferno to the Goo Caverns. *Dr. Inferno, Willa the Witch, and Señor Palomar (three LEGO villains who allied with XERRD) act as foils for Evil Ogel, Vladek, and Sam Sinister (three LEGO villains who allied with Dino Attack Team), respectively. Category:LEGO Category:Villains Category:XERRD Allies